


it felt alright again

by zixoyo



Category: Sam & Max (Comics)
Genre: M/M, max has a panic attack, may be ooc idk this is my first time writing them, sam comforting max, this was kinda a vent thing, trigger warning for panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixoyo/pseuds/zixoyo
Summary: max has a panic attack and sam comforts him. sorry its short
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	it felt alright again

Something was off. It was so horribly off, that it made his whole body shudder. Max blinked a couple of times, trying to regain his senses, becoming painfully aware of how much harder it was to breath. He could feel Sam looking at him in confusion, like he wanted to say something.

Why was this happening again? Why did he have to go through this nearly every single night? And why couldn’t he hide it this time? Feeling anxious was common for him, but his anxiety was kind enough to strike him when Sam was fast asleep. Now however? What was up with him that caused this seven o’clock in the afternoon? Couldn’t it be kind enough to wait till it was nighttime again?

“Little buddy, is everything o-“

“Sam I’ll just be in our toilet for a while, alright?”

Tiny steps, Max. You’re used to this. Just get far away and sit down. Don’t gather attention. 

Max walked towards the toilet in a steady pace, half aware of his surroundings, the thoughts in his mind becoming heavier by the second. His shaky hands opened the bathroom door, closing it before locking it.

His whole weight pulled him down onto the cold tile floor, his shaky legs giving in. He sat with his paws on his face. Breathing was hard, trying to think straight was hard and trying not to cry was hard. Max could feel tears forming near his eyes.

What was wrong with him? Literally why couldn’t he just be normal why was he the way he is ?why was he just so disgusting Everythign was horrible Sam was so tired of him .why couldnt he stop thinkging about such horrible things what was the ma-

“Max? Max are you alright?”

Max let go of his face to look at the door, where Sam stood behind. He tried to say something, anything, to assure Sam he was alright but nothing came out. A few seconds passed with Max just staring at the door, his throat tied in a knot.

“Buddy? Say something? Anything? You’re scaring me here.”

Max felt his heart speeding up again. He opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out other than a muffled sob. He felt like choking, like someone was watching him, he could hear shouting off in the distance, people laughing at him. 

“Max!”

Sam must have heard him sobbing, because he sounded even more worried now.

“Max I don’t want to scare you by busting the door open, so please tell me you’re alright, will ya..?”

The canine’s voice sounded full of worry, and was even trembling a little bit if you listened closely enough.

Tears still prickling his eyes, Max gained the stability to stand up from where he was sitting. He didn’t want to worry Sam any further than he already had, and even if he never wanted to be seen like this, he had to come out clean about this to him. Sam already knew Max was prone to anxiety, but wasn’t expecting anything like this happening to him today.

Max slowly unlocked the door, his hands still shaking as he did. His vision was blurry from all the tears blocking his view and he still found it hard to breath. But he didn’t want to worry his lover.

As soon as Max opened the door, he felt himself being lifted off the ground into Sam’s huge hug. The lagomorph’s small body was still trembling against his lovers chest, his small paws holding onto the canines shirt. Sam’s big paws were rubbing Max’s back in circles in an attempt to soothe him.

“Max, it’s alright. It’s alright buddy, I’ve gotcha. I’ve gotcha.”

Strong arms were cradling him, slowly moving in a rocking motion. Everything really did feel alright when he was in Sam’s arms like this. Max buried his face in his lovers neck as he mustered up the courage to cup his free hand around the canines face. His shaky paw was brushing over the soft brown fur.

A few seconds passed in comfortable silence with Sam just holding him like that, Sam leaning more into Max’s paw, holding him tight. It seemed that Max had also calmed down and was breathing in a steadier pace. The tears near his eyes had dried and his paws weren’t shaking so much anymore.

“I’m sorry Sam,” Max blurted out, face still deep in his lovers neck. “I didn’t mean to uh, worry ya like that...”

“What are you talking about Max?”

The lagomorph pulled himself out near Sam’s neck to look at him in the face. He felt his paw being lifted near to the canines mouth, feeling a kiss being planted on it.

“It’s none of your fault I’m worried , doll, you don’t have anything to apologise for.”

Max couldn’t help but feel butterflies forming in his stomach at the gesture. It was so sweet, he could almost feel his comical heart melt a little. Even after all these years being together with him, he could still not get over how sweet Sam always was to him. How patient and caring he was, how understanding and supportive he was.

“Oh stop it Sam, you’re gonna make me cry again.”

“Then I’d just hold you tight ‘till you felt alright again.”

The two spent a moment just looking into each-others eyes in adoration, Max quickly following up with a kiss that was chaste and sweet. It all felt alright again. The shouting, the yelling, the screaming in his mind had stopped. It was all him and Sam again.


End file.
